leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Hellsing-in Alucard/Jaeger, the Banished Hunter
Jaeger, the Banished Hunter is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities |leveling2= |cooldown=15 |cost=36/42/48/54/60 Health |range=300 |targeting='Wolf of the Slayer' is a ground-targeted conic area of effect ability. |damagetype = physical and magic |spelleffects = area |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will not block the ability. |additional= *''Wolf of the Slayer'' has no cast time and does not interrupt Jaeger's previous orders. If not moving, Jaeger will instantly turn to face your cursor. *''Wolf of the Slayers'' damage scaling is based on what Jaeger has most: Bonus AD or total AP. The Spell will act differently, based on what it scales on. }} % of missing Health |cooldown=12 |cost=none |range=1200 (vision range) |targeting='Vision of the Northern Hunters' passive is a passive ability. Vision of the Northern Hunters active is an on-hit effect. |additional= *Vision gained of bleeding enemies can be triggered from other Champion abilities and Passives: Talon's Noxian Diplomacy, Darius' Hemorrhage, Vladimir's Hemoplague, Transfusion, Sanguine Pool and Tides of Blood. }} |range=400/800*(*Breaking point) |cooldown=18 |cost=24/29/34/39/44 Health |targeting='Cursed Shackles' is a a linear, collision skill shot that can be reactivated to pull the affected unit closer. |additional= *The amount of distance pulled is calculated by 100 units per 10% of Max Health missing, capping at 800 units/80% of Max Health missing. }} |cooldown=100 |cost=20% of Max Health |costtype= }} Pets |damage = |abilitypower = |damagetype = Physical/Hybrid |range = 225 |armor = |mr = |attackspeed= |movespeed = 100% of Jaeger's movement speed |gold = 50 |exp = 0 }} LORE Jaeger was born as a child into a Freljordian family, who could control spirits and use them as assistance. He was a special child, whose kind could born once every generation. Jaegers soul was not completely human: It contained spirits of two wolfs, that Jaeger could take control of. Every now and then, he would command the wolfs jump out from his body and act as guards when danger would be near. He grew up as a man with strong sense of justice and determination, but he also had a poor social skills. His father always told Jaeger that he should never use his powers in hurting people if he wanted to make fix things right, no matter what they did but rather, to bring them to justice. One day, Jaegers life was changed, when he withnessed his father being killed in an attempt of robbery by another man. He didnt want to let the culprit escape, so he left his fathers dying body, ran after the man and cornered him in a unusually cold alley. Without hesitation, he commanded his wolfs to appear and killed the man, where he was standing. The man tried to scream for help, but no hope was given. Only few pieces of clothes, a blood stain on the ground and pale colored skin were left as Jaegers wolf devoured the man. Wondering what made him to do such gruesome act, he left the area, running towards where his father was. Months passed after his fathers tragic end. Jaeger isolated himself and started to live alone, without any connections to rest of his family. Every night, an unbeareably freezing pain consumed his mind temporary, causing him to kill one person every time to relieve the pain. During one night, he was exposed while exiting a dark alley while leaving a trail of blood. He was ordered to be executed but his mother plead that he would rather be banished from the town. He didn't have time to regret about the lives he took but rather, tried to find out what caused his mental pain. He travelled much further into the northern part of Freljord. Jaeger soon arrived to a Frostguard camp, where its people welcomed him peacefully. He was broght infront of Queen Lissandra, where she would give Jaeger a job to do, for exchange of food and a warm place to live in. No one didnt know about his powers, but when talking to Queen herself, Jaeger felt like a small cold wind was inside his head. He decided to ignore it and accept her proposal. Jaeger was paired with four other Freljordian people, as a night guards to protect Queen Lissandra during the night. They were specially picked from rest of the people, because of their unusual ability to withstand freezing air of Freljords nights. Many months passed, each of the five people fulfilled their duty and their talents were noticed. They became the well-known 'Frozen Sentinels', the Frostguards Elite Guardsmen. To be continued soon... Category:Custom champions